


Dr Chilton and Aunt Polly - A Love Story

by JonSnowsRaven



Category: Pollyanna Series - Eleanor H. Porter
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonSnowsRaven/pseuds/JonSnowsRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little series of pieces is based on the 2003 BBC production of "Pollyanna". I loved this production with Amanda Burton as Aunt Polly and Aden Gillett as Dr Chilton. Dr Chilton and Aunt Polly are my favourite couple and there are hardly any stories about them so I thought I would write one! A lot of the dialogue is the same as the movie, but I have just added in bits that I imagined were the continuation of some of the scenes. Some are really short, others quite long - pretty random! I don't intend for this little story to be a great work of literary genius, it is just a sweet, romantic set of scenes and I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters, I am just having a bit of fun writing about my favourite book/movie couple. They belong to the original author and to the BBC people!

Over the last few months living at her Aunt Polly’s house, Pollyanna had settled in well. She had gotten to know her way around the lovely little village as well as most of the townsfolk, like cranky Mrs Snow, and the members of Aunt Polly’s household: faithful cheery old Tom, his awkwardly endearing son Tim and no-nonsense, friendly Nancy the maid. Her regal and staid Aunt Polly, however, had remained quite a mystery to her gregarious niece. 

One day, Pollyanna insisted Tim give Nancy a bouquet of roses instead of a part of the car he had just purchased for the household. They had spied her whacking rugs in the courtyard behind the house. She and old Tom stayed behind, peering out from behind a brick wall. "Go on!" urged old Tom, as Tim hesitated.

As he approached her, emerging from behind a rug and giving Nancy a huge fright, old Tom spied Aunt Polly out of the corner of his eye. She had opened a gate at the adjacent wall and walked through, surrounded by plants, a basket of lettuce in her hands. “Ahhh….look,” said old Tom to Pollyanna, his eyes on Aunt Polly and a strange look on his face.

Pollyanna turned and saw her Aunt walking into the sunshine and thought again just how pretty she was. True, she was not young, was uptight and reticent and never seemed to smile, but at that moment Pollyanna got a glimpse of another part of her that she had never seen before: a part of her that she kept well-hidden under her stiff, reserved demeanor. 

She watched Tom give Nancy the roses as she walked through the gate and as she did so, slowed and lowered the basket, stopping at the edges of the bushes, her hat tilted over her hair. She stood straight, with the full, firm curve of her lips pressed together and a few pretty brown curls around her face that had escaped her usual tightly coiled bun. The slightest hint of a smile played at one corner of her lips.

As she stood and watched them for a moment, her lips lost their slight smile, her mouth opened slightly and a sadness came to her eyes, the depth of which took Pollyanna by surprise. She looked like she was remembering something…something she had lost.

She stood there watching them a moment longer, her chin and lips quivering slightly. Suddenly, her hand went to her throat and she turned away and rapidly walked back through the door, leaving her niece very puzzled. Pollyanna looked back at the gate as she and old Tom walked back to the garden, laughing about Tim and Nancy. It was all a bit of a mystery. She would have to set about solving it.


	2. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pollyanna continues having fun living in the village with her Aunt when she meets a lovely doctor.

One morning, walking through the woods, Pollyanna heard groans of pain and cries of "Help, help!" Running to where the voice was coming from, she saw Mr Pendelton lying on the ground at the bottom of a small hill. Groaning with pain, he asked her if she was sensible and, throwing her his keys, told her to run to his house and phone Dr Chilton.

Pollyanna ran as fast as she could to his huge, grey house outside the woods and apprehensively entered it's dark, gloomy entrance hall. A pile of dusty books fell with a thud onto the floor as she approached the telephone at the end of the hall. 

She finally found a card with "Dr Richard Chilton" printed on it in cursive and dialed the number. "Please not the skeleton..." she muttered to herself as a door creaked while the telephone was ringing (Nancy said he kept one in a cupboard somewhere). 

"Hello" said a deep, friendly voice on the other end. 

"Hello, is that Dr Chilton?" Pollyanna asked. 

"Yes, it is," said the friendly voice. Relieved, Pollyanna told him about Mr Pendelton and hurried back to the woods.

As Pollyanna sat with him as he lay on the ground of the woods, wincing with pain, she finally heard voices in the wood coming towards them. “Here they are!” one of the men said. “Over here,” said another. The tallest of the three, a good-looking, broad-shouldered, smooth shaven man in his mid-40s with kind grey-blue eyes said with a bright smile, 

“Well done! You’ve done very well.” 

He removed his hat, handed over a bandage to one of the other men and extended his hand with a smile. “I’m Dr Chilton,” he said, shaking her hand firmly but gently. “There are two doctors in this village. I’m the good one. Fortunately I’m not competitive.” 

“Hello,” said Pollyanna, shaking his hand. “I’m Pollyanna, Miss Polly Harrington’s niece.” 

All of a sudden Dr Chilton paused his handshake. For a brief moment, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly and he looked more closely at Pollyanna. She wondered, then, at the look that had passed across his face, but it had gone. “You’ve been very helpful,” he smiled brightly, patting her shoulder as he joined his assistants and went about tending to Mr Pendelton. “You must come and look after me if ever I’m ill.”


	3. Through the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pollyanna dresses up her Aunt Polly and does her hair and Dr Chilton sees her.

“Oh Auntie, you’ve got curls!” cried Pollyanna, as her aunt arrived home from her trip into the village. She walked through the front door to escape the rain, Timothy closing the door behind her as the rain continued to fall. Her hair was coming out of its pins on one side of her head as she shook the raindrops off her lace blouse and removed her gloves. 

“What?” snapped her Aunt, flicking her hat down on the table and walking over to the mirror, trying to refasten her loosened hair.

“Oh they’re so pretty!” enthused Pollyanna. “Please let me do your hair nicely!” 

Aunt Polly exhaled exasperatedly as Pollyanna fetched a chair. She stood at the mirror trying to refasten her hair, but paused when Pollyanna returned. “Sit down!” ordered Pollyanna cheerily. “Sit down right here.”

Rather stiffly, but with the slightest hint of a smile, Aunt Polly sat down, her back ramrod straight.

“There’s so much of it!” Pollyanna told her as she removed the pins holding her Aunt's shiny brown curls. “You’re going to surprise people so much when they see you!”

Her Aunt hesitated for a moment as the curls tumbled round her ears and stiffly changed the subject. “What’s this I hear about you disrupting a meeting of the Ladies Aid with talk of that beggar boy?” she asked, staring straight ahead.

Pollyanna kept working on her Aunt’s hair, loosening the curls from their tight bun and pulling them gently down around her shoulders. “I know but I didn’t understand when I went there that they needed the money for other things – like the foreign heathen and the ladder.”

One side of Aunt Polly’s lips curved into a brief smile, which still hovered, despite her efforts to stop it.

“But I keep thinking about Jimmy and…you look so lovely.”

Did she? Aunt Polly’s cheeks flushed a slight pink and she looked down at herself. A little flustered, she ruffled one side of her hair and went to stand up from the chair.

“Wait I haven’t finished!” ordered Pollyanna.

“Ah...” Aunt Polly sat back down with a half laughing sigh and brushed a few remaining droplets off her lace blouse as she waited for Pollyanna to return. When she did, she covered Aunt Polly’s shoulders with a shawl and lifted her curls gently over it, so they fell over her shoulders. Her hair was very soft.

“Close your eyes!” Pollyanna insisted, covering her Aunt’s eyes with her small hands. “I don’t want you to peek.”

Aunt Polly laughed softly as she sat with her eyes closed, until Pollyanna returned with a flower and tucked it into the soft hair above her right ear. “Pollyanna, what are you doing?” she asked. 

“Come with me,” Pollyanna said, taking her arm and leading her still smiling Aunt away from the chair to an oval mirror opposite the French doors. “Open your eyes.”

As Pollyanna took her hands away from her Aunt's eyes and stood aside, watching approvingly, Aunt Polly looked at herself in the mirror and smiled with surprise as she touched the soft curls around her face, the pink carnation tucked into her hair and the shawl over her shoulders. She had forgotten she could look like this….

Suddenly, hearing the noise of gravel outside the window, she turned and saw a carriage stop abruptly and Dr Chilton sitting at the reigns and gazing thorough the rain into the window, his mouth slightly open.

Aunt Polly's heart skipped a beat when she saw him gazing at her, his mouth opening further as he leaned forward. She gazed back at him, her eyes lingering on him longer than she intended. She found herself thinking, not for the first time, what a handsome man he was-he always had been, but he seemed to become even more good-looking as he got older. Her lips, also, had unintentionally fallen open. Pollyanna looked at her, curious.

Suddenly, she ripped the shawl off her shoulders and fumbled to remove the carnation from her hair. “How could you?” she snapped angrily, breathing slightly faster than usual. “Getting me up like this and letting me be seen!?”

“But you look lovely!” protested Pollyanna.

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous! Go and see what he wants,” she snapped, throwing the shawl and flower on the dresser and retreating to a wall out of sight of the window, her heart racing and face flushed, leaving Pollyanna very confused. 

Dr Chilton’s heart had leaped when he saw her standing there in front of the mirror. He had always thought her a beautiful woman, but dressed up like this, the pink carnation in her soft curls...she looked so lovely. She became even more beautiful as the years went by. He could see her gazing back at him and realised too late that his lips had fallen open. For a moment, neither could take their eyes off each other.

Pollyanna ran out into the rain to greet him. “Hello Dr Chilton! Don’t you want to come in?”

“No, no. No thank you Pollyanna.” He said shaking his head. 

She noticed then he had an odd look on his face – something resembling half amazement, half sadness. His eyes again returned to the window. “Was that - your aunt I saw rushing away?,” he asked, hesitantly, looking at Pollyanna and back to the window again.

“Yes,” answered Pollyanna ruefully. “She doesn’t like to be seen looking nice.”

Dr Chilton nodded. The passing look on his face vanished and he turned again to Pollyanna and changed the subject.

All of a sudden, Timothy and Nancy came running around the corner, soaking wet from the rain. "She said yes!" Timothy shouted. "Nancy said yes! We're going to get married!"

"Congratulations!" Cried Pollyanna as she ran over to hug them both, as Dr Chilton watched smiling in his buggy.

Aunt Polly heard the happy shouts outside. She was still standing against the wall, her hand at her breast.


	4. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and Pollyanna discuss Aunt Polly's love life

"That's it!" Babbled Nancy to Pollyanna as she carried a pot off the stove in the kitchen. "That's it, it's so exciting!...It was after Mr Pendelton found out that you were Miss Polly's niece, that he went all grumpy and said he didn't want to see you ever again?"

"Yes.." Pollyanna said hesitantly, tying string around jars of jam.

"We know he's got a skeleton in his cupboard..." continued Nancy, lifting the meat from the pot "...and he said you reminded him of someone he'd rather forget."

"Yes" prompted Pollyanana.

"AND he looked sad when you told him Miss Polly wanted him to know it positively WASN'T her who sent the calf's foot jelly!"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me something..." Pollyanna said, moving jars around.

Nancy set the spoon down and moved mysteriously toward Pollyanna

"John Pendelton and Miss Polly - were LOVERS!" she exclaimed.

"No!" Pollyanna looked up at Nancy in frowning surprise.

"Old Tom once told me she had a lover," said Nancy turning back to the pot. "But I didn't believe it, because she's such a cross old stick."

"Nancy!" half laughed Pollyanna. Her Aunt Polly had a lover! She wondered who it could be.


	5. Like they do in Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pollyanna and Nancy discuss Aunt Polly's love life (again) and wind up back where they started

"Do you think Aunt Polly likes me living in her home?" Pollyanna asked Nancy later that week as they walked home from Mr Pendelton's house down the tree lined path. Aunt Polly had sent Nancy to fetch her with the umbrella. Nancy said Pollyanna should be glad her Aunt was worried about her getting rained on - it meant there was a chance she was human after all.

"You know I think she does," Nancy answered thoughtfully. "Now. Wasn't always that way. She's started to need you the way you needed her." 

Pollyanna smiled to herself. Of course she did. She knew that deep down somewhere that her Aunt was a good person, a warm-hearted person. 

"Oh! I found out!" Pollyanna exclaimed to Nancy, looking up at her with bright eyes. "Aunt Polly and Mr Pendelton WEREN'T lovers."

"What!" cried Nancy in disappointment "But I had it all worked out - why can't people behave like they do in books?" 

She sighed heavily and took Pollyanna's arm as they neared home. "So...who WAS your Aunt Polly in love with?"

Who indeed, thought Pollyanna...she might just have to encourage her Aunt a little....


	6. Pollyanna's Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pollyanna makes a suggestion to her Aunt

As the summer progressed, Pollyanna continued to enjoy her new life in the village, playing with Jimmy Bean, visiting Mr Pendelton, Mrs Snow, Dr Chilton and lots of the other people in town. Her Aunt had given her a new bedroom downstairs, with toys and a big window. 

One day, a cold shut Aunt Polly up in the house, and she was sitting on a chair, Pollyanna reading to her. After her Aunt brusquely brushed off a suggestion that Pollyanna invite Mr Pendelton to tea, calling him an "absurd man" Pollyanna turned the conversation to marriage.

She had often wondered why her Aunt had never married the lover that Nancy said old Tom said she once had. Although very pretty, she was stubborn, proud and bitter, but just like Mr Pendelton, she knew through some moments when she had let her guard down, there was something much nicer inside somewhere.

She licked her lips determinedly and walked over to a chair nearer her Aunt. “Have you never wanted to get married Aunt Polly?” Pollyanna asked. Her Aunt exhaled sharply and turned her head away. “The blacksmith Mr Murphy is awfully nice.”

Her Aunt half smiled. “Yes, I’m not sure Mrs Murphy is quite finished with him yet,” she said dryly, glancing at her niece before turning her eyes to her lap again and fiddling with the handkerchief in her hand. 

“Oh. How about…Dr Chilton?” Pollyanna ventured hesitantly. She had come to know that he had never married and lived alone. She had also observed that for such a handsome and nice man, there was often a sense of sadness about him. “Especially as he saw you that day with your hair looking lovely!” 

Her Aunt looked away, flushing slightly and looking angry. “Pollyanna, will you please stop this right now!” she said proudly, “I’m quite happy on my own thank you.” She abruptly smoothed the shawl on her lap and hurriedly changed the subject.

“The summer’s nearly over,” she said. “Next week you will go to school.” She looked intensely at Pollyanna. “I think perhaps you need to be in the company of people your own age.” 

Pollyanna pouted slightly and took her book up to her room to continue reading, wondering why her Aunt looked so flustered.

The flush gradually faded from Aunt Polly's cheeks as her niece left the room. Why indeed...she was used to being by herself now, or she ought to be, at 40-something, she thought. But whether she liked it....Aunt Polly thought back to the angry quarrel fifteen years ago that had separated her from the man she had loved, sadness entering her heart, as it always did when she thought about it. She barely remembered the quarrel - only that she was too proud to talk to him again, let alone tell him she still thought of him - still loved him. So was he, evidently - if he still loved her. She had tried to forget about him for years, but it was impossible. She found herself wondering what he was doing, what it would be like if he was here with her, sitting beside her, his arm around her as she leaned into the warmth of his body...taking her hand, leaning over and kissing her...Sighing, she took up her sewing, pushing her unhappy thoughts aside.


	7. A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pollyanna visits Dr Chilton and he makes a confession to her

Dr Chilton was sitting reading a medical text inside his modest house, in a chair adjacent to the window. He had been reading since late morning, after his morning visits and was thankful he was at the end of the chapter. He laid the book on his knee and gazed at the sunny, bright day outside the window. He should be happy. He was, somewhat. He enjoyed his work, liked helping people but...he was lonely. Looking about his small house, he thought, as he did every day, of the woman he had loved several years ago. He knew that he was still in love with her, that he had lost his heart to her and never stopped loving her. He had wanted to marry her, to protect her, provide for her and make her happy. He wondered what she was doing, if she was happy - if she still loved him. He wished they were together, that she was here sitting beside him, that he was her husband, that he could tell her how much he loved her...he thought about his arms wrapping around her, her lips pressing against his... 

He sighed and took up his book again, trying to push thoughts of her from his mind.

He suddenly heard a knock at the door and putting his book down again, got up to answer it. It was Pollyanna. "Come in," he smiled, opening the door.

“I’ve never been to your home Dr Chilton,” Pollyanna burbled as she came through the door of Dr Chilton's brick house.

“Well, it’s a pretty poor apology for a home,” Dr Chilton answered, sounding slightly resigned as he ducked his head to come through the door and looked about his small house.

Pollyanna grinned. “You sound like Mr Pendelton…perhaps you and he should live together.”

He smiled in good humour as he prepared Mrs Snow’s medicine and said rather dryly, “I don’t think that would be as much fun as it sounds.”

Pollyanna hesitated and tilted her head. “Why haven’t you married?” she asked.

Dr Chilton glanced up briefly from his weighing scales. “I nearly did,” he said. “Some years ago.”

“Who?”

He looked up again, tipping the pills into a box. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Well you should!” Pollyanna said decidedly. “It’s bad to keep things to yourself. I haven’t got any secrets.”

“You will have,” Dr Chilton said dryly. He grinned suddenly and patted her head. “Actually, perhaps you won’t! Don’t have any.” 

“So what went wrong?”

Dr Chilton sighed as he went about getting the rest of the medicine. “We had an argument,” he said, putting his hands in his pockets and looking at the floor. “It was unimportant in itself. We haven’t spoken for….15 years now. She’s a proud woman and…I’m a proud man.” He raised his eyebrows. “Well, maybe not proud – tired.”

He tucked the last packet of pills into Pollyanna’s basket.

Pollyanna looked at him. He seemed so sad.

“But you must be together!” 

Dr Chilton looked at the floor suddenly and fiddled with the weights on his desk. “I would have liked us to have been,” he said quietly. “But…people have to want to change and…” he looked up. “She finds change difficult.”

“I thought Mr Pendelton and my Aunt Polly were lovers,” Pollyanna told him. “Well, Nancy thought so first. She reads lots of books. But it turns out we made a mistake somewhere.”

Dr Chilton nodded. His eyes were elsewhere and his lips were pressed together in a rueful half smile. “Mmm hmm,” he murmured. He tilted his head. “What did Mr Pendelton say to that?”

“He says he loved my mother. Oh, did you know, I’m going to be Nancy’s bridesmaid!”

“Hooray!” Dr Chilton sighed and tapped his fist on the table and was silent for a moment. He finally raised his eyes to look at Pollyanna. 

“It was I who loved your Aunt Polly.” 

Pollyanna stared, her eyes wide, and grinned suddenly. “You - and my Aunt Polly – she was in love with you!”

“Yes,” Dr Chilton answered, slowly but firmly, in that kind voice of his that Pollyanna was so fond of, that sad look still in his eyes.

Pollyanna lowered her basket. “But you still love her.” 

Dr Chilton was still standing beside his desk, one hand in his pocket. He nodded. “Yes…" he said simply. 

Pollyanna tilted her head.

"I would give all the world for your Aunt Polly’s hand…but…”

Pollyanna looked at him and suddenly understood why he often seemed so sad. She saw a kind, warm-hearted man deeply in love, a man who loved her Aunt Polly so much he had waited 15 years for her. She realised just how much he adored her Aunt and how his heart must ache, being so in love with her but apart from her. She also understood why her Aunt Polly was so unhappy - without him: why she had looked so sad seeing Nancy and Tim that day with the roses, the odd look on her face and her open mouth when she saw him through the window, her blushes when Pollyanna said his name. Why she had been so flustered when he saw her looking so pretty with her curls around her face and the flower in her hair and how she had cut her off angrily when Pollyanna asked her why she had never married. She knew now without any doubt that her Aunt Polly still loved Dr Chilton just as deeply as he loved her.

“She still loves you too,” Pollyanna said. “I know she does.”

Dr Chilton remembered the look in her eyes when she saw him gazing at her through the window, and her parted lips as she gazed at him. 

“Sometimes you have to wait and wait until the person you love is ready.”


	8. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pollyanna has an accident and Dr Chilton and Aunt Polly find themselves thinking about each other

Pollyanna ran down the path near the woods on her way home, eager to tell Nancy about Dr Chilton and Aunt Polly. It was all so exciting!, she thought. She and Nancy would have to find a way to get them back together…

Suddenly, running out from behind the line of trees, Pollyanna saw directly in front of her a blur of yellow and the rush of wheels and heard the screech of brakes. Then everything went black. 

After Dr Chilton heard about Pollyanna’s accident he rode straight to Aunt Polly’s house on his white horse, carrying a jar of jelly with a "get well soon" card for Pollyanna tied to the lid. He almost pressed the bell at the closed front door, but his gloved hand stopped just as he was about to press it and he banged his fist against the wall, angry with himself. As he looked up at the large house, he sighed, one hand behind his head and his lips pressed together in frustration. He wondered, as he did every day, what Aunt Polly was doing, wondered what it would be like to be there with her. 

He had always wanted to get married, to be a husband – a father too – and Aunt Polly was the only woman he had ever loved and wanted to marry. He had wanted to be her adoring husband, to go through life together. He could never even conceive of loving anyone else and he knew he would always love her. As he gazed up at the house, set amongst the vast lawn and gardens, he thought about how much he really missed her, how empty and pained he felt without her, her humour, her laughter. He wondered what it would be like to be able to comfort her - to hold her close to him, kiss her...what it had been like when they were together, how he could protect her, love her...how happy he had been. He knew Aunt Polly had grown very fond of Pollyanna, as had he, and he wished he could do something for her.

He sighed and looked down at the calf’s foot jelly in his hand. He laid it slowly on the step, leading his horse and walking away from the house, sadness and regret in his eyes.

At that moment, Aunt Polly sat alone in the study of her large house in an armchair, her back straight and her eyes out the window, abandoned painting and writing materials lying on her desk. The heavy curtains were drawn almost together, shutting out much of the daylight. Although she sat as upright as always, her curls falling, her face was sad and drawn and her hands sat listlessly in her lap. 

She was still in a state of shock over the accident and kept asking herself why it had happened, if she could have done something differently. She found her confused thoughts turning, as they often did despite her best efforts to the contrary, to Dr Chilton, knowing how fond Pollyanna was of him. 

Although she denied it to anyone who asked, she knew that she was unhappy, lonely. She regretted the years Dr Chilton and she had lost and the hurt and pain that seemed to come with them and stay with her. She always tried not to think about it, but she had always known that she could never stop loving him. She had completely lost her heart to him and knew she would always love him. She had never wanted to marry anyone else, could never even think of loving another man and missed him every day - his kindness, strength and warmth. How safe she had felt with him, how loved. She still wanted to be his wife and after Pollyanna arrived, often thought what a wonderful father he would make to her. She often wondered what it would have been like if they had married, when they had meant to, after they first fell in love - that they were here together, happy, his arms around her and his lips on hers.


	9. A Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Chilton knows a doctor who can help Pollyanna, and writes a letter to her

One evening soon after the accident, Dr Chilton sat at his desk in his small house, trying to compose a letter to Polly. He knew a doctor in London, a good friend of his (they had studied together), who specialised in treating injuries like Pollyanna's. He believed he might be able to help her. 

He knew he had to tell Aunt Polly about him, but didn't know how to go about it. He doubted she would even let him in her house, had he tried to go there again.

He struggled for much of the evening, ripping up several attempts (too personal, not personal enough, too short) and not knowing if he should write of his love for her, if it would do any good. He wasn't thrilled with his effort, but in the end, the letter read:

Dear Polly,

I am writing to tell you of a doctor I know who may be able to help Pollyanna. He is based in London and is a very good friend of mine. Of course, I would wish to examine her myself first. This doctor specialises in injuries like Pollyanna's - I have heard great things from many of his patients and I have high hopes for her recovery. I hope we can put the quarrel behind us and that you will allow me to examine her. My feelings for you remain as they always have - I love you and I always will. 

Yours,  
Richard


	10. A Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pollyanna reveals something to Aunt Polly

A few days later, after running into Mr Pendelton unexpectedly in the downstairs parlour, Aunt Polly knocked on Pollyanna’s door and came in, smiling, the white blouse cut in a V to her breast and curls around her face making her look softer and prettier than Pollyanna had seen her since she had done her up that day.

“Pollyanna – I’ve a message for you from John Pendelton. He says to tell you that he’s going to adopt Jimmy Bean…and he hoped you’d be glad to know it.”

Pollyanna clapped her hands. “Glad! Oh yes! Now Mr Pendelton and Jimmy both have what they want!”

Aunt Polly tilted her head slightly in curiosity, smiling slightly.

“Mr Pendelton says a home needs a woman’s hand and heart - or a child’s presence.”

“Oh I see.” Aunt Polly turned to Pollyanna’s bed and absently picked up a doll.

Pollyanna continued to look at her. “Dr Chilton says so too…so I asked him why he didn’t get them – a woman’s hand and heart and have a home.”

Aunt Polly’s lips had opened slightly and her face had a slight flush. She shifted uncomfortably - she had just yesterday sent back a letter from him. “Pollyanna!” she said, sounding slightly breathless as she turned to her.

“I wanted to know because he seemed so sad.”

Aunt Polly had turned away again. Her eyes were out the window, but Pollyanna saw her raise her head and stand still, her lips still slightly parted.

“And…,” she hesitated, standing very still. “What did he say?”

“He said he’d give all the world for one woman’s hand but that sometimes you have to wait and wait until the person you love is ready.”

Aunt Polly’s breath caught in her throat and her mouth worked convulsively, as though she wanted to speak but couldn’t find the words. He still loved her too.

She clutched the doll and her throat tightened, but Pollyanna could see her mouth was forming a smile. “Oh!” she gasped breathlessly, half smiling, half choking. She put the doll down, glanced at Pollyanna and hurried from the room.

Pollyanna followed her with her eyes. Her aunt had managed to hide most of her emotions from her niece ever since she arrived, and everyone else, but when it came to Dr Chilton, she was unable to conceal her deep love for him - it was obvious to Pollyanna in her blush and her smile as she left the room.


	11. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Chilton rides over to Aunt Polly's house after speaking with Mr Pendelton and Jimmy Bean

As Dr Chilton rode from Mr Pendelton's as fast as he could to Aunt Polly’s house, Jimmy Bean's words "why you bein' so feeble"?" still rang in his ears. His heart was beating fast. He had to tell her. Not just for Pollyanna’s sake, but for his. He didn’t want to be alone, keep going through each day without her, and he knew she loved him too.

He leapt off his horse, took off his hat and gloves, opened the door of Polly’s grand house, walked into the entrance parlour flushed and breathless and almost came face to face with her as she walked down the stairs.

“I’m here to see Pollyanna.”

Aunt Polly stopped abruptly on the stairs, lowering the book she was holding in one arm, her mouth opening in shock, myriad emotions in her eyes.

Dr Chilton followed Aunt Polly silently into the sunlit drawing room.

“I want to take her to meet a doctor I know who specialises in treating injuries like hers. He’s a great friend of mine and I really think he could do something to help her,” he told her, sounding firmer than he felt.

Aunt Polly paced the room stiffly in front of him, eyes on the floor and lips pressed firmly together. The only sign of the tension within her was her hands, which she clasped and twisted in front of her. “ _Sometimes you have to wait and wait until the person you love is ready_ ,” she remembered Pollyanna saying to her.

“Yes, who knows, yes, if nothing good comes out of it, it will be sad and painful for Pollyanna, but…”

Dr. Chilton’s eyes moved from the floor to Aunt Polly’s flushed face. As her eyes met his, his gaze softened, he stopped speaking, took a breath and walked over to her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. She drew in her breath and turned her head, flustered and flushed. His fingers were firm but gentle.

“We, too, in our - dealings with each other - have been cripples…,” he began, firmly but earnestly, his face close and his eyes never leaving hers. She could see the faint lines of the years on his still handsome face, the point of his straight nose, firm jaw and the waves in his light brown hair. “ _I wanted to know because he seemed so sad_ ,” Pollyanna’s voice came to her again.

Aunt Polly’s eyes rested on his lips, regret and sadness in her eyes. She could feel his breath warm on her cheek. 

“We’re like…two people who looked at a steep slope…and decided to turn back…” he continued, “while others like your sister, took a chance, ran down…and lived a rich life – however short.” Dr Chilton’s speech was slightly stilted and his hands still rested on her shoulders. He could hear his heart beating as he looked at her face. He gazed adoringly at her soft brown curls, the soft crinkles around her eyes and firm mouth. “ _But you must be together!_ ” Pollyanna had told him.

“We should let Pollyanna have that opportunity.”

She turned to face him, her eyes on his chest, and she felt him take a quick breath and his hands move to caress her face, his fingers sliding through her hair and his palms resting gently as he held her face in his hands, his thumbs warm on her cheeks. She drew in her breath a little sharply at the touch of his hands and she felt her heart start to beat faster as she noticed how close his lips were to hers. They had not been this close for fifteen years.

Dr Chilton’s eyes had not left her face. “A day hasn’t gone by when I haven’t thought about you in this house...” - his voice was softer now, deep and a little breathless. He could see her parted lips and thought again how wonderful it would feel to kiss her. She tried to open her mouth and speak, to tell him she thought of him too, loved him...had always loved him...but the words didn’t come.

“...Wondering what you were doing…what it would be like to be here with you. Hoping you were happy…at the same time hoping you weren’t.” His voice lowered slightly and he leaned closer to her as he whispered: “Let’s end this sadness and waste…and trust each other.”

His eyes searched for hers and they finally met as she raised her head and relaxed her shoulders, dropping her eyes to his parted lips and back to his eyes. His grey-blue eyes were full of adoration, yearning and love; this loving, handsome man who would give the world for her. She knew that it was time to end the time they had spent apart. 

This time, she held his gaze, her own eyes full of love, and whispered “…well what are you waiting for?”

Dr Chilton saw the love and longing in her eyes, knowing that it was reflected in his. His lips parted further and he didn’t wait any longer. Her parted lips tilted toward his and his hands pressed softly on her face to draw her nearer to him. They slowly closed the distance between them, their lips finally touching in a soft, tender and long-awaited kiss.

Aunt Polly’s eyes closed as she felt the warm softness of Dr Chilton’s lips, as they met hers, his hands still tenderly holding her face. It was a gentle and sweet kiss, purposeful, but hesitant at first - both were well aware that this was their first kiss in fifteen years - but full of love and of the longing they had felt to kiss each other for so long. His hands were warm and gentle and tender against her face – she leaned into them, her lips softening against the pressing warmth of his.

Their lack of practise did not matter - Dr Chilton never wanted to take his lips away, finally kissing the woman he had always loved. He had yearned for so many years to feel the touch of her lips against his again. His eyes had closed as he yielded to their kiss, to the softness of her lips as they melted to his; heard her soft sigh as their mouths touched. He felt her lean forward and her arms wrap around his waist, feeling almost light-headed by the way she kissed him. Then she was holding him close to her and they were pressed against each other. It had been so long since they had held each other, kissed each other. As soon as his lips met hers, he knew he was home. Here, with her. He couldn't bear to be apart from her again.

One of his hands lovingly stroked her hair, the other moved to the middle of her back, drawing her closer, so she was in his arms and he could hold her. The way he kissed her made her knees feel weak; his lips were firm, but so warm and gentle. She realised just how much she had missed his kisses and thought that she never wanted to stop kissing him, the man she had loved for so long. He had certainly not forgotten how to kiss. She never wanted to be apart from him again. At last she was home, here, in Dr Chilton's arms.

Dr Chilton felt he was blissfully drowning in their kiss, in the gentle caressing movement of their lips, in her arms. She smiled against his mouth.

“Oh Polly,” Dr Chilton murmured beside her lips, still holding her. He took a breath, waiting to say the words he had longed to say. “I love you. I have loved you for so long.”

Aunt Polly’s eyes met his gaze, the adoring happiness unmistakable in both.

“And I you.”

They did not hesitate for another moment; Dr Chilton wrapped his arms around Aunt Polly and her arms encircled him, falling into each other's arms, pulling each other close. He heard the catch of her breath as his mouth touched hers again, more firmly this time. The softness and sweetness of their kiss was joined by a new passion and urgency that thrilled them both. Aunt Polly’s lips parted with his and she felt his arms hold her tighter and her heart leaped as his tongue, sweet and soft and warm on her lips, finally met hers.

Long buried emotions began to break free with their kiss – love, desire, passion, tenderness. Dr Chilton felt the tip of Aunt Polly's nose on his cheek as his mouth pressed against hers and his heart melted at the feel of her arms around his neck, her hands slowly caressing his hair. She felt his arms wrapped around her, holding her so close and so protectively against him and his hands caressing her back, running through her hair, as they deepened their kiss.

Aunt Polly did not know for how long they kissed. She was totally lost in the kiss, in Dr Chilton’s strong, capable and gentle arms, the heat of his body against hers. She could think of nothing but how in love she was with him; the warm touch of his hands on her back, the passionate movement of his lips and tongue against hers, breaths mingling. For a moment, the world shrunk to just her and Dr Chilton and the touch of their lips, to the soft rhythm of their kisses.

Time seemed to stop when they kissed. Polly heard him moan softly in her mouth, as his hands caressed her back and her face. Dr Chilton was completely lost the moment their lips touched again; he had no idea how long they kissed. He was simply a man in love who could think of nothing but how deeply in love he was with Aunt Polly and how soft and warm she felt against his body, in his arms, his lips firm against hers, her tongue caressing his, the feel of her arms holding him. He wanted to show her with his kisses and touch how much he loved and cherished her.

When they finally broke apart, flushed, warm and breathless, their eyes shone as they looked at each other. “We’d better tell Pollyanna, don’t you think?", she smiled.

He smiled back and gently kissed her forehead, his fingers still in her hair. “Yes.”


	12. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ray of hope appears for Pollyanna, Aunt Polly and Dr Chilton.

As Pollyanna lay listlessly on her bed in her new room, looking at the cool afternoon outside the window, she heard a knock at the door and it opened. Aunt Polly stepped inside, smiling. Pollyanna watched, puzzled as her aunt leaned against the door, waiting there as she let a tall, handsome man step inside the room, glancing briefly at her Aunt.

“Dr Chilton! I’ve missed you so much!” cried Pollyanna, her eyes lighting up. She couldn’t help noticing how happy they both looked, the way they looked at each other. “And I have you,” said Dr Chilton, leaning one hand on the side of the bed and patting her head with his other hand. 

They both looked towards Aunt Polly, who remained leaning by the door, gazing at Dr Chilton and smiling at him with a new softness and warmth in her eyes. Pollyanna saw Dr Chilton gazing back at her with a smile, his own eyes reflecting happiness and adoration.

She bit her lip to try and stop herself from asking the question as her eyes moved between the couple. "Aunt Polly...Dr Chilton....Are you going to get married?!" she blurted out suddenly. Dr Chilton's eyes lit up and tears of joy leaped to them as Aunt Polly walked over towards them, still smiling softly. Dr Chilton stood up and held out both his hands to her. "Well, Polly....darling," he whispered as she took his hands in hers and stepped close to him. "Will you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

"Of course I will," she whispered back, her own eyes filling with happy tears. She laughed through her tears and clasped his hands tighter. "Yes! Of course I will marry you!"

Pollyanna clapped her small hands together as Dr Chilton's lips gently kissed her Aunt's cheek, one hand gently brushing aside a strand of hair. "I'm so glad!" she cried. "I'm so glad I don't mind even my legs now!"

Dr Chilton and Aunt Polly turned to face her, hand in hand. "Well, young lady," Dr Chilton smiled. "I have some good news for you...."

**********  
While Dr Chilton examined Pollyanna, Aunt Polly had gone downstairs to organise the study before he came down to phone the specialist. 

As he covered her back up again, Pollyanna grinned up at him. "I'm so happy!" she clapped, "that you and Aunt Polly are together!" 

"So am I," smiled Dr Chilton. "So very, very happy. I love her very much."

"I know," said Pollyanna, "I can tell by the way you look at her and how she looks at you."

Dr Chilton's face coloured slightly - he could still feel Aunt Polly's kiss on his lips - but he smiled at Pollyanna's questioning. He knew he had never been any good at hiding his love for her Aunt and now he was so happy that he would be able to openly adore her. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at his soon-to-be-niece. "I am a very privileged man to be loved by your beautiful Aunt Polly," he told her, his eyes turning serious for a moment. "All I ever wanted was to marry her and I will do anything for her - and for you. Your beautiful Aunt has made me the happiest man in the world."

Pollyanna smiled. It was obvious how besotted he was with Aunt Polly. "I'll have a wonderful uncle,' she laughed.

He gave her a bright smile; "Thank you!" He said. "And I will soon have a wonderful wife and a lovely niece. I would never try to take the place of your father - but I will love you as if you were my own daughter. And, if you're well enough, I would love you to be the bridesmaid at our wedding - but I want it to be a surprise for your Aunt."


	13. A new Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dr Chilton examines Pollyanna

After Dr Chilton had finished his examination of Pollyanna's legs, he felt certain that his doctor friend would be able to help her. He made the necessary arrangements with him and took care of everything. Aunt Polly and he agreed that they would leave in two days time. He and Aunt Polly walked hand-in-hand from the study to the front door, where Dr Chilton's horse was waiting. The sky was darkening as evening began to fall.

He stopped just inside the door and gently drew her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. She could still feel the touch of his mouth on hers from their kiss. 

"Richard," she murmered, after a few moments, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

"Mmmm," he replied, savouring the feeling of holding her in his arms, his eyes meeting hers.

"I thought about you too. Every day." 

Dr Chilton's eyes glittered slightly with sudden tears.

"I always hoped that you might have," he whispered, drawing her closer. "I always hoped that you might have still loved me as I loved you."

She raised her head and looked into his eyes. "Always," she whispered. "It was always you."

He kissed her cheek, his lips lingering. "I don't want to leave you, darling."

"Nor I you, my love," Aunt Polly replied, a warm twinkle in her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, his shining eyes gazing into hers, caressing her cheek and kissing beside her lips.

"I love you too," she whispered back, her lips tilting toward his. His mouth met hers, then, softly and tenderly, and they felt the sweetness of a kiss once again.

Just then, Nancy was rounding a corner of the house and a movement at the front door caught her eye. She stopped and would have cried out in surprise if her hand hadn't covered her mouth just in time. 

Dr Chilton and Aunt Polly were standing in the doorway - her arms were around him and one of his hands was tenderly caressing her cheek. She saw them gently lean towards each other and their lips meet in a soft and loving kiss. As she watched them, too stunned to move, it became obvious to Nancy how much they loved each other; the gentleness with which Dr Chilton held her and caressed her and the loving touch of Aunt Polly's hands on his back as she held him close. She could hardly believe it was her stiff, stern mistress in Dr Chilton's arms, her eyes gently closed and her lips pressing softly against his.

HE was the man Aunt Polly had loved! Their adoration of each other was so obvious, she wondered how on earth she didn't see it before. Anyone could see that they were deeply and passionately in love. As Dr Chilton's arms wrapped around her and their lips parted in unison, Nancy, blushing, quietly retraced her steps.

"WELL!" She exclaimed to herself. It might not be as it was in the books she had read but she had to admit that theirs was a most wonderful love story...she and Pollyanna would have plenty to gossip about this evening!

******  
They certainly did, after which Pollyanna decided to tease her Aunt just a little when she came up to say goodnight. She could see how deeply in love she was with Dr Chilton.

"Are you happy that Dr Chilton will be your Uncle Pollyanna?," her Aunt asked, a little shyly, as she tidied up the room.

"Oh yes!" enthused Pollyanna, "Dr Chilton is such a lovely man...and he loves you so much Aunt Polly, I can tell."

Her Aunt blushed. "Did he tell you that?", she asked, a slight smile on her face as she tucked in her niece.

"Yes, he did," Pollyanna told her. "But he didn't need to, I could tell anyway by the way you look at each other that he loves you."

Her Aunt's blush deepened, but she looked smilingly down at her niece. "I love him too, very much," she said, surprising herself with just how happy she felt being able to admit it out loud. "And we both love you - and we'll be own little family soon."


	14. To London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Chilton and Aunt Polly take Pollyanna to London

Two days later, Aunt Polly sat on the edge of Pollyanna’s bed, while Pollyanna did her hair. She was smiling and her eyes were somewhere else. Pollyanna tucked the last comb into her aunt’s soft curls. “Thank you,” Aunt Polly said softly, turning around. 

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Dr Chilton opened it and walked inside, followed by Tim. Aunt Polly’s eyes lit up as she saw him. “It’s time we were on our way,” Dr Chilton told them. Aunt Polly got up and fetched a quilt and held it to her breast as Dr Chilton came towards Pollyanna’s bed and lifted her up. He turned to Aunt Polly and they smiled briefly at each other as Aunt Polly covered Pollyanna with the quilt, her hand briefly resting over his. 

As Dr Chilton carried Pollyanna out the door, and Tim picked up their luggage, Aunt Polly smiled, gave a satisfied sigh, and followed them outside.

Pollyanna felt more optimistic on the train to London. Dr Chilton had told her that he was certain that his good friend could help her and, although it may take some time, she would walk again in time. 

Pollyanna watched her Aunt and Dr Chilton, the man who would soon be her Uncle, sitting opposite her bed on the train. They had settled her in and thought she was asleep. She was so glad that Dr Chilton was going to marry her Aunt and that she would have him as her Uncle - a man who was kind, strong, intelligent, good-hearted and loving...and who so clearly adored her Aunt and prioritised her and her happiness. Watching them from the corner of her eye, she could see how much Aunt Polly loved him too.

They looked so happy - Dr Chilton's arm was around her Aunt's shoulders, as she leaned into him and it seemed to Pollyanna that they never took their eyes off each other, smiling at each other so sweetly. Gazing at and holding the woman who would soon be his wife made Dr Chilton feel like the happiest man alive. Aunt Polly was comforted and reassured by his strength as he sat beside her, his arm gently holding her close. He had taken care of everything, comforted her and told her not to worry. Her hand was resting on his knee, holding his other hand, their fingers entwined. She was so happy that he was here with her and that he would soon be her husband. Occasionally Dr Chilton, his own eyes shining, would tenderly brush a strand of hair from her face and press a soft, lingering kiss to her cheeks or her lips.

Pollyanna thought again how glad she was that she had had her legs - if only to see this!


	15. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally - Dr Chilton and Aunt Polly's wedding.

Several months later, on a warm spring day, Aunt Polly and Dr Chilton got married in the village church.

Aunt Polly traveled to the church by horse and carriage, holding a bouquet of white roses and was accompanied by Mr Pendelton, who was to walk her up the isle to Dr Chilton.

With a smile, she thought of the last six months, while Pollyanna was at the hospital recovering. She and Dr Chilton had spent the time rediscovering their love for each other. They would take walks through the village arm-in-arm, where all the townsfolk thought how happy they looked - it was obvious to everyone who saw them that he worshiped her and she adored him - that they were utterly besotted and belonged together. Dr Chilton would call on Aunt Polly of an evening, often bringing her a bouquet of flowers, enjoying romancing her. The evenings were cold and so they would sit close together beside the fire, as it snowed outside. He offered her his strength and his presence, gently stroking her hair while he read and she sewed, occasionally leaning over to caress her face and kiss her cheek or lips. Her heart still beat faster when he kissed her. She would put down her sewing, smile and kiss him back and often whisper "I love you," delighting in how his face softened with adoration when she did so, knowing that her love for him showed clearly in her face too, cherishing the time spent with him. During these winter evenings, with the man she loved beside her, the man who loved her, protected her, cherished her and would do anything for her, Aunt Polly felt that she could finally soften and relax. He made sure she knew how much he loved her and of his dedication to being a father to Pollyanna when they brought her home. Later in the evening, he always rode home at a gentlemanly hour, but never before he took her into his arms and shared with her words of love and soft, warm kisses.

Aunt Polly glanced fondly at the engagement ring on her right hand ring finger, that Dr Chilton had given her. They had been walking through her garden early one evening, hand in hand, when the first stars sparkled in the sky. He had stopped under the rose bushes, taken her hand in both of his, knelt before her with a smile and told her he wanted to propose to her properly. She had gazed adoringly at him as he told her of his love for her and formerly asked her to marry him and to be a family, gently sliding the ring onto her finger as she smilingly said "yes!". He had risen to his feet and taken her face into his hands as her arms went around his waist as they kissed in the moonlight.

Aunt Polly came out of her reverie as the carriage stopped and Mr Pendelton helped her out. Suddenly, she laughed with joy as Pollyanna stepped out from behind a post. “I thought you weren’t ready to travel!?” she cried, knowing that Richard would have organised for her to be there.

“I couldn’t miss this could I?” grinned Pollyanna. She was thrilled. Her Aunt looked so beautiful, and so happy. She and Dr Chilton had often come to visit her at the clinic and Pollyanna saw how happy they both were. He had become like a father to her. “Oh!” Aunt Polly said half tearfully, giving her a hug. “Poor Richard will think he’s marrying some wild blotchy animal!” Aunt Polly laughed through her tears.

Aunt Polly felt so grateful to her. She was so happy. It was because of Pollyanna that she and Dr Chilton were together again and would soon be husband and wife. So was Dr Chilton. He was already at the church, waiting beside the altar for his bride. He thought back to their time together in the autumn and winter while Pollyanna was recovering; how happy and proud he was that he could walk with Aunt Polly arm-in-arm, or sit beside her with his arm around her when he called on her each evening, or, when they were completely alone, fall into each other's arms and kiss for as long as they could both stand - his lips softly and sensually caressing hers, his hands tenderly holding her face, the way a man does when he adores a woman the way Dr Chilton loved Aunt Polly. He loved visiting her each evening, sitting beside her in front of the fire as it snowed outside, caressing her soft curls, his heart beating faster when she turned to smile at him or kiss him. He made sure that she knew just how much he loved her and watched with joy as over time she relaxed and softened in his presence and was honoured that she felt safe and loved by him to do so. He cherished every moment with her, thinking back to their first kiss, how soft she felt in his arms, how her eyes had softened and sparkled when he had asked her to marry him, proposed to her properly in the moonlight and slid his ring gently onto her finger. When she had clasped his hands and said "yes", drawing him to his feet to hold and kiss her, by the roses under the stars in the snow, he thought he couldn't possibly be happier. He couldn't resist telling her he loved her every time her saw her.

When the church doors opened and Aunt Polly walked through the townspeople stood up, gasping and exclaiming – first at her beauty and obvious happiness, then at Pollyanna’s presence. Polly smiled as she looked around at the townspeople. Many of them had suspected Polly and the doctor’s continuing love but never thought they would recognise it in each other, overcome their pride and stubbornness and finally get married.

Dr Chilton stood at the altar, speechless, tears coming to his eyes, as he saw his bride. A smile came to his lips as he watched her, a white rose in his pocket, waiting for her. He couldn't breathe. He had never seen anyone so beautiful...he never took his eyes off her, overjoyed at the thought of soon being married. He couldn't wait to be the adoring husband he had always longed to be.

Aunt Polly couldn't take her eyes from her soon-to-be-husband either. She watched him waiting for her at the alter; tall, handsome and broad shouldered. They had waited so long for each other, loved each other so long - she couldn't wait to be married to him and be his loving, happy wife. As she walked toward him in her lace dress, with the flowers in her hair and veil down her back, smiling with such a soft, warm light in her eyes, the whole village thought they had never seen either of them look so happy. 

Dr Chilton’s friend, the doctor who had helped Pollyanna, stood near his friend in a pew near the altar, watching Polly approach. He was thrilled that his friend was finally marrying the woman who loved him and whom he had fallen in love with and waited for, for so many years.

As they stood together and took each other’s hand, Pollyanna walked slowly down the aisle, greeting the guests, who were overjoyed to see her. When she reached the altar, Aunt Polly was still holding Dr Chilton’s hand. She had never been or looked so happy. As they turned to greet a grinning Pollyanna, they let go of each other’s hand, Dr Chilton caressing hers softly with his thumb. 

Towards the end of the ceremony, their hands shook slightly as they slipped the gold wedding bands on each other's fingers and promised to love and honour one another, although were steadied and comforted by the others' smile.

After they were pronounced husband and wife, Reverend Ford smiled as he invited Dr Chilton to kiss his wife. The whole church clapped and there wasn’t a dry eye as the couple took each other’s hands and leaned forward and kissed softly on the lips.

Aunt Polly's husband offered her his arm, and they walked back down the aisle, arm in arm and smiling. When they left in the carriage, Dr Chilton was grinning with joy as his happy, smiling wife sat close beside him. He took her hand and she leaned over and kissed him again, to claps and smiles from the villagers.

******

After the wedding and celebrations, Pollyanna was put back in the car with the specialist. Dr Chilton put one arm around his wife and another around his niece's shoulders, feeling protective of his new family, overjoyed that he would be able to devote himself to them now. "We're own own little family now," he smiled as Pollyanna grinned back at him. "And we'll see you again very soon." 

Aunt Polly and Dr Chilton arrived back at what was now their house - their home. When they reached the threshold, he stopped and she looked up at him, smiling in curiosity. He smiled back. "Polly, darling," he murmured, holding her face in his hands and kissing her cheek. "I would love to carry my wife over the threshold." He held out his arms. "May I"? Aunt Polly laughed and nodded as he picked her up and held her close as her arms went around him, stepping into the house and their wedding night.


	16. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Polly and Dr Chilton's wedding night. A little PG rated and slightly "risque", but I've kept it sweet and romantic.

They went up to Aunt Polly’s - now their - bedroom and shut the door. Although it was now dark outside, their room was illuminated by the soft light of the bedside lamp. Dr Chilton knew Nancy would do something special for their room, but he had arranged with her to put roses from the garden around the room for his wife. He wanted to make it beautiful for her for their wedding night - and they were what she had worn in her hair when he saw her that day in the rain, and they were surrounded by roses when he proposed to her. Aunt Polly looked around the room and smiled at her husband. "Beautiful," she breathed, looking up at her husband. Dr Chilton smiled back and caressed her face. "Not as beautiful as you, my love," he said earnestly. He and Polly faced each other and she took a breath. He had no more experience than her in these things, which she knew. Nonetheless, he knew they both wanted to be together in this way and he wanted to steady her, guide her and reassure her. He smiled at her and lifted his hands and gently removed Aunt Polly's pearls and the pins from her soft hair, still almost unable to believe that they were finally married, at last together. He felt like the happiest man on earth. She looked up at him and smiled as he gazed into her eyes. Her loose curls tumbled round her shoulders. “Richard…,” she murmured, taking his hand and stepping closer into his arms. “I love you.” He ran his fingers softly through her hair and caressed her cheek gently with his other hand, then her shoulder. “And I love you, my darling...my wife,” he smiled, his lips beside her mouth. He kissed beside her lips and raised their hands to his lips and kissed her hand, before gently kissing each of her fingers.

At the touch of his lips, Aunt Polly felt her knees go weak. She reached up, her hands shaking slightly, and slowly slipped off his jacket and undid his tie, then he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it over his broad shoulders. As his bare chest was revealed to her, she thought yet again what a handsome man he was. Dr Chilton laid his hands on her shoulders, bending down to kiss her cheek. He slowly unbuttoned her wedding dress, running his hands over the lace, gently helping her out of it and laying it over the back of a chair. They stood for a while, softly touching each other's cheeks and arms, enjoying the gentle intimacy. Dr Chilton's hands slowly caressed her shoulders and arms, hers his broad chest. As they touched, he closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin. He thought how beautiful she was in her white lace slip. He couldn’t believe he had the rest of his life to be together with her, to hold her, kiss her and make love with her; how happy and privileged he felt that she loved him. He wasn't quite prepared for the overwhelming feeling of love and protectiveness that overcame him as he held her. 

“My beautiful wife,” he whispered. He couldn’t stop gazing at her, into her eyes, caressing her cheeks and soft curls. “My very handsome husband,” Aunt Polly smiled, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. He stepped forward then and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her; as his lips met hers, her tongue entwined with his in a deep, passionate kiss, full of love, desire and tenderness - and the pent up longing of many years. Aunt Polly was lost in the sensations of the kiss; the firm press of his lips, the warmth of his body and the caress of his hands as he hugged her to him. He could feel her body respond to his kiss and touch; her lips opened, her arms held him tighter. She was unprepared for the overwhelming feeling of love that came over her, for the wonderful, loving man who was now her husband. 

Dr Chilton was happier than he had ever been, finally holding his wife in his arms. All he had ever wanted was for them to be together, to be in love with each other and to be married. He could feel the soft, warm press of her breasts against his chest under her silk slip, her arms holding him. Dr Chilton had adored her for so long; yearned to feel her body against his, his arms around her and his lips on hers. To freely tell her and show her how in love with her he was. She could feel him responding to the kiss with such passion that her whole body felt on fire.

Aunt Polly had longed for Dr Chilton just as much, loved him just as long and deeply, and she had never been as happy as she was now, with her husband’s arms around her, holding her tighter and his lips opening, his mouth against hers, his tongue seeking hers, her body pressing against his bare chest as she touched the warm skin of his back. He was here with her at last, in her arms, where she had always wanted him to be. As they kissed, she ran her hands though Dr Chilton's hair and over his back and his hands moved slowly over the soft curves of her body under the silk and lace of her slip. He caressed her hips, then slid his hands upwards over the curve of her waist and slowly towards the swell of her lace and silk-covered breasts, his thumbs skimming the sides. Feeling her response to his touch, and still kissing her, he moved one hand to hold her cheek as the other slowly and lovingly caressed her breast. As she felt his strong but gentle hand on her breast, she moaned softly against his lips and leaned into his touch. She heard him moan softly too, as she moved her hands to caresses his hips, pulling him closer up against her. They stood like this for some time, touching and kissing each other; eventually, both his hands were worshipfully caressing her breasts, the silk of her slip against his skin.

He felt her warm skin above the lace. His hands moved to her shoulders and he slowly broke the kiss, looking into her eyes. Reading her consent in her sparking eyes, he gently lifted the straps of her slip off her shoulders and it fell softly to the floor. His breath caught in his throat as her slip fell to the floor, revealing the curves of her breasts as he saw her unclothed body for the first time. She was so very beautiful to him. 

“My love,” he whispered, taking her face in his hands and resting his forehead on hers. “I love you so very, very much. You are beautiful and I am a privileged man to be your husband." Aunt Polly could see the slight moisture of tears come to his eyes. "I have never wanted anything else but to be with you. Being married to you has made me the happiest and proudest man in the world.” She smiled at him, happy tears coming to her own eyes, as he gently drew her into his arms again. “And I love you…I always have,” she whispered, softly kissing his lips, running her hands over his chest. "Nothing seemed to matter without you...you make me so happy and I am so proud to be your wife. I adore you so very much." 

One of her hands stroked his cheek and his hands caressed her now bare shoulders and arms and he drew her closer, before holding her face again gently in his hands, his fingers in her hair. “My darling,” he murmured, “would you kiss me again”? Polly pressed her lips beside his mouth and whispered, "there is nothing I would love more than to kiss you again, my love." Her lips met his again, her body pressed close to his, her hands running through his hair, over his hips. The kiss was sweet and sensual, as their lips explored each others, as Dr Chilton’s hands lovingly caressed her soft, bare curves.

He wanted to touch and kiss every part of her skin with loving, gentle reverence; her soft, full breasts, curving waist, and hips. They broke the kiss, both slightly breathless, and he leaned forward and gently kissed her neck, below her ear and throat. She moaned softly as she felt the slightly rugged brush of his mouth and jaw and his lips gently trace down her shoulders until he was kissing the swell of her breasts, his arms still around her. Aunt Polly's hands caressed his still muscular chest and arms and she leaned forward and kissed his throat and chest. 

"Darling," he murmured in between kisses, his eyes turning serious for a moment. "I don't want to do anything to hurt you. This...this is new to me too, he said sincerely. As a doctor, he knew he had a reasonable knowledge of what he was doing, but he would never forgive himself if he hurt her. "So...please tell me if...if I begin to cause you any pain...I want you so much...to make love with you, give myself to you...but I will never do anything you don't want to do." His wife smiled somewhat shyly and took his hand. She knew he was always gentle and kind and she trusted him completely to make love to her that way. She thought again how sweet he was. "I know my love," she whispered. "Thank you." She laughed softly. "I...I know something of what is going on...I want you too - very much. I know you won't hurt me."

She was right. He smiled back at her, looking into her eyes. They removed the rest of each other's clothes and lay down on the bed, Aunt Polly's body pressing against his. She could feel his manhood against her thigh. Dr Chilton ran his hands gently and reverently over his wife's body, a lucious, curved woman's body, gazing at her as she lay before him in the lamplight, marveling at how beautiful she was, as she smiled at him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Aunt Polly looked up at her husband above her, meeting his adoring gaze, at the strong arms, broad chest and somewhat shy smile. He leaned his forearms beside her and one hand caressed her face, before she lifted her lips to meet his.

They had waited so long for this intimacy, to hold and caress each others body, and they kissed with fervent need, tenderness and passion, exploring each other's bodies with their hands and lips, him gently kneading her breasts and her running her hands over the firm muscles of his hips and thighs. Making love came naturally. As their bodies joined together, slowly and gently Aunt Polly heard Dr Chilton moan into her mouth and she gasped, feeling his body against her as they kissed, his hands caressing her face and the muscles of his arms as he held her to him, and she held him to her. Despite his firm, passionate kisses, he was achingly tender and gentle. He wanted it to be special and beautiful, when they first made love and he considered it a precious privilege and gift, being able to kiss her, touch her like this, give her pleasure, give of his heart and body to her - and he treated her accordingly. He wanted to remember everything about the first time he made love with his wife: the touch of her tongue in his mouth as they kissed, the feel of her skin as he caressed her breasts, her hips and thigh, the love-filled look in her eyes as they gazed at each other, the soft sighs and moans as his hands and lips and body loved her. Dr Chilton showered her with kisses and told her over and over again how much he adored her, how beautiful she was, how his heart was hers - it would always be hers - wanting to show her how much he treasured her. 

Aunt Polly felt so happy to finally be married to him, at last. She told him how much she loved him, how happy he made her, seeking his lips and kissing him again and again, soft and sensual, passionate and breathless, her hands in his hair, caressing his face. She loved the feel of his body against hers, the firm muscles contrasting with her softness, his gentle but strong and sure surgeon's hands. She too, wanted to remember the first time making love with her husband; his warm, soft lips kissing her mouth, breasts and hips, the press of her breasts against his broad chest, his hands caressing her body so reverently, the way he moaned when she touched him and kissed him, the adoring way he gazed at her, giving of herself to him. She closed her eyes with pleasure as she felt his tongue against hers as their lips met again and her hips arched closer to his. 

He felt the soft warmth of her skin through his fingers as his hands caressed her face and tangled in her hair when he pulled her closer to kiss her more deeply. They lost all track of time, lost in giving and receiving their love, before they lay resting beside each other, gazing at each other, happy to just lie in each other's arms, tired and happy, their legs still entangled. Dr Chilton watched his wife's lips curve into a sweet smile as she sleepily took his hand and lay her head down to sleep. "I love you Richard," she murmured, settling into his arms. "I adore you, Mrs Chilton", he whispered, kissing her forehead and smiling back at her, before they fell asleep in each others arms.


	17. The rest of our lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Aunt Polly and Dr Chilton's wedding

Dr Chilton woke up first the next morning, beside Aunt Polly, still holding her close against his body. He could see the gold bands on both their fingers and was filled with happy emotion as he thought about how he was now married to the woman he had loved for so many years, of their wedding and sharing their love on their wedding night. How beautiful it had been - loving, romantic and passionate. How they were finally together as husband and wife. He thought that he could very happily spend the whole day here in their bed, lying beside her, holding, kissing, touching and making love with her. He lay still for a while , as not to wake her, and gently held her closer to him, enjoying lying beside her. He gently ran his fingers through his wife’s soft hair, savouring the feeling of being so close to her, of having bared his body and his soul to her. He lent forward and softly and warmly kissed her shoulders. 

Aunt Polly awoke to the sensation of soft, open-mouthed kisses on her shoulder and the warmth of Dr Chilton’s body gently resting beside her, his forearm beside her breast. His arm was still wrapped protectively around her, the gold band on his finger glinting in the sunlight, and she smiled, emotion coming to her eyes as she thought back to their wedding and the love they shared on their wedding night. It had been so beautiful. Gentle, intimate and loving yet full of passion. She felt completely adored and cherished by her husband, sharing her body and her soul with him, and knew he felt the same from her. She thought that she would be very happy to just stay here with him all day, her body against his, kissing and caressing him, making love with him. She felt safe and protected, lying in his arms. She gazed happily at her own wedding ring and took her husband's hand and turned around in his arms, light and love leaping to his eyes as he watched her. Her eyes softened and she smiled again at his gentle touch and as her body pressed against his. Dr Chilton's hand caressed her cheek and his lips met hers in a sweet, soft kiss. “Good morning my beloved wife," he smiled. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him, seeing the pure adoration in his eyes. "Good morning sweetheart...my beloved husband," she smiled, caressing his cheek. "I'm so happy."

"As am I," Dr Chilton whispered dreamily, gently resting his forehead against hers, as his arm drew her closer. Their lips touched again, a warm, deep, unhurried kiss, for several long moments. "I love you," he whispered, his voice still that dreamy murmur. "I have longed for this - to fall asleep with you in my arms, to wake up holding you, to call you mine."

"I have yearned for you....", Aunt Polly whispered back, her lips close to his. ".....for so long. To fall into your arms, tell you I love you. I could not be any happier sleeping and waking beside you - as we will for the rest of our lives." She gently kissed beside his lips, wanting to show as well as tell him how much she loved him and how happy she was.

He knew, and was so happy. "To the rest of our lives, my darling," Dr Chilton smiled and playfully kissed her on the nose, drawing her into his arms again and cuddling her close as their lips met in a kiss full of love and the promise of many happy years together.


End file.
